


memes of the golden age

by fulltimerecord (quiznaaak)



Series: destcember 2019 [24]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, The Golden Age (Destiny), just shitposting over here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznaaak/pseuds/fulltimerecord
Summary: just an idea as to what golden age memes would look like on a discussion forum
Series: destcember 2019 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561171
Kudos: 28





	memes of the golden age

_OP said: So, hear me out. The Traveler was not born of woman, therefore the Traveler could kill Macbeth. Thoughts?_

<547 replies>

>did you really have to say it though?

>Nice job giving everybody on this godforsaken forum violent flashbacks to when we were all forced to read that at 15.

>the horror... the fear...

>I feel like my teacher was WAY too excited to read it, which makes me uncomfortable till this day.

>ok but then couldn't exos also kill macbeth ??

>wait would that also apply to the awoken too?

>No, because exos used to be flesh-and-blood human and therefore were born. So with the exception of C-sections, nah. Good shot though.

>then again you could argue that their only real ""parent"" is clovis bray, since their exo body was not born but built.

>Exo here! The idea alone that Clovis Bray could be considered my parent gave me whiplash so bad my internal fans shorted out. Cursed.

>look. if macbeth ever rises from the dead or something, just run him over with your sparrow. that thing wasn't born of woman either. just clobber him and move on.

>This is it. The only valid response to this thread.


End file.
